Dominada
by NanaKenopsia
Summary: Que pasa si Lord Voldemort queria a Hermione Granger para él? Lucius Malfoy es el encargado de cuidarla, al igual que Severus Snape. Tendrá Hermione que cambiar todo su ser para sobrevivir a los encantos de las tres serpientes?
1. Chapter 1

Es una idea muy loca. No se, siempre me ha gustado leer sobre Hermione con Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle. Asi que voy a hacer que estos 4 la adoren.

Narración en tercera persona. Puedo que eso cambie mas adelante.

El español no es mi primer idioma. Puede que tenga faltas a veces. Lo siento desde ahorra.

.

.

.

* * *

Tengo los dias contados".. Esto es lo único en lo que podia pensar desde hace ya un mes. Había sido raptada por unos mortífagos cuándo iba a casa de sus padres. Se había aparecido unas dos cuadras mas arriba de donde vivía porque habia hechizado la casa para que nadie pudiera entrar mediante magia y también había puesto muchos hechizos protectores, como el que cambiaba el nombre de sus padres cuando habia magia alrededor. Pero al final aun no querían a sus padres, la querían a ella. No pudo nisiquiera sacar su varita que ya estaba inconsciente en las manos de Lucius Malfoy. Snape la habia dejado inconsciente en menos de dos segundos.

En este mes, dos personas se ocupaban con maltratarla: Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy. La primera utilizaba magia, pero lo que de verdad amaba hacerle a Hermione era desnudarla con magia y con ayuda de unos cuchillos afilados como la hoja de papel, cortarle las piernas, la espalda. Donde habia piel ella pasaba lentamente el cuchillo. Nunca habia hecho que Hermione gritara por piedad y eso la hacia enloquecer mas todavía. Después Bellatrix utilizaba una crema que quemaba cuando le curaba. Eso significaba que no podia matarla aun. Lucius Malfoy le mando a volar con un Crucio la primera vez, pero después cada vez que venia gritaba un hechizo que insonorizaba la celda. El no podia maltratarla, esa niña tenia la edad de Draco y sabia que su hijo tenia una amistad con ella. Sabia que la sangre sucia habia ayudado a Draco a estudiar y llegar premio anual con ella. La verdad, no podia aparecer comida en esa celda, o ropa, pero agua si. La chica comía una vez a la semana. Estaba en los huesos y el sabia que si la loca la maltradaba unas dos veces mas iba a verla morir. Casi siempre cuando venia a torturarla ella estaba desmayada. Entro una vez en su mente para ver lo que le hacia, y vio una tortura lenta de 4 horas con hechizos, cuchillos, cachetadas y muchos golpes en la cara y en el estómago. Se habia decidido, le tenia que contar a Lord Voldemort el estilo de maltrato que le tocaba a la ojos miel. El era el encargado que la niña no muriera y la iba a ayudar. Tenia que verla vivir un poco más. Su hijo no podia escuchar que también Granger habia muerto torturada por Bellatrix como Pansy. No en el mismo mes por lo menos.

* * *

-Mi señor, dijo Lucius haciendo un saludo con la cabeza. Puedo hablar libremente?

El señor Tenebroso lo miro un segundo. Lucius era uno de sus mejores mortífagos, siempre leal en cualquier situación.

-Habla, dijo sin mas.

-La sangre sucia del trio de Oro, esta en un estado digamos, critico. Usted sabe que un dia la torturo yo y la otra Bellatrix. Quiero decir que no pudo torturarla siempre, si yo lo hacia ella iba a morir y usted me dio la orden de informarle si la chica se moría. Si Bellatrix la sigue torturando de esa forma no le doy mas de dos dias. No la podríamos usar mas como rehén.

Voldemort escuchaba atentamente lo que Lucius le decía. Sabia lo extremista que era Bellatrix, pero la mujer sabia que no podia matarla. Era una order suya. Seria la cuarta chica que mataba en la última semana. Se levantó rapido, quería verla. Ver el estado de la chica.

-Vamos a verla. Si veo que estas exagerando vas a ser torturado junto con ella y no por Bellatrix. Yo mismo me voy a encargar.

-Claro mi señor. Por favor, dejame llevarlo a la celda de ella.

* * *

-Por aquí mi señor.

Entraron en la celda, todo era a oscuras. Podia visualizarla, estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo y su respiración era muy lenta. Hizo desaparecer la blusa de la chica para ver su espalda. Se podían observar las finas cortaduras hechas con un cuchillo. Tenia toda la espalda llena y algunas aun tenían sangre.

-Levantate y mirame a los ojos, sangre sucia.

La chica parecia reaccionar a sus voz y intento ponerse de pie, pero ha caído estrepitosamente al suelo. La hizo levitar y acerco su cara a la suya. La chica le miraba un poco asustada, pero parecia que sus ojos se tranquilizaban. Su forma humana parecía que no producía el mismo terror que su cara de víbora. Se metio rápidamente en su cabeza para ver la tortura que la sangre sucia habia sufrido. La loca si que tenia mucha imaginación, pero la niña sangre sucia habia perdido demasiada sangre. Salio de su mente, no quieria verla llorar mas ante los ojos de lunatica que tenia Bellatrix. Esa mujer si podia llegar a hacerle sudar frío, pero era la mejor para matar a alguien.

-Lucius, tienes suerte. No vas a ser castigado por hoy.

-Gracias, mi señor.

-Que deberia hacer contigo? le pregunto a Hermione. La chica parecia aun consciente, la verdad quieria escuchar su voz. Deberia matarte ya o dejarte aquí? Te dejo elejir? Eh, pequeña sangre sucia. Responde!

-S-si me man-ndas un Avada e-estoy segura-a que morire-re en e-ese insta-tante, respondió con voz rasposa, como si no hubiera hablado por ese mes que fue encerrada allí.

Lucius se sorprendió por lo que la chica decía, esperaba que luchara por su vida, tenia que tener la valentía de su casa de leonés. Pero, por otra parte sabia que lo mejor pare obtener la atención de Voldemort era picar su curiosidad. La chica se la estaba jugando.

-No vas a suplicar clemencia por tu vida, sangre sucia?

-N-no.. soy amiga del Niño-que-vivió.. No me matarás así de f-facil..

-Mhm, le cojio la en cara en su mano. Que tal si vas a ser la amiga de Lord Voldemort, pregunto torciendo una sonrisa?

-No v-voy a cambiar de ban.. no la deja terminar su frase. El ya sabia lo que iba a hacer con ella.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, es necesario hacerles creer éso.

-Se darían cuenta..

-Eso es lo que deseas. Lucius la quiero instalada cerca de mi habitación. Niña, lo primero que vas a hacer es tomar un baño. Hueles igual que un cadáver.

Sin mas se desapareció de sus vistas y Hermione iba a caer en el suelo, pero Lucius no lo permitió. Se apareció con ella en el baño de la habitación que estaba destinada para ser suya. Con un hechizo no verbal la agua empezó a caer en la tina.

-Granger, te puedes mantener de pie?

La chica lo miró confundida. Ya no le decia sangre sucia? Negó con su cabeza. Ya lo habia intentado cual el Lord Voldemort le pidió tan amablemnete que lo hicieran. Se oyó el suspiro derrotado del hombre.

-Escuchame bien. Voy a quitarte la ropa con un hechizo, asi que no te alteres y después voy a levitarte en la tina. Con esta primera agua quítate la mugre que tienes encima y después ponte otra agua para quitar todo rastro de impureza que se habrá quedado. Utiliza el champu cuatro veces, tu pelo parece un nido de ratas y lo mas importante acondicionador niña. Al Lord le gustan las chicas que se cuidan.

-Porque me ayudas? dijo Hermione asustada. Ya sabia de lo que era capaz ese tipo, pero la verdad no le habia hecho casi nada cuando estaba en la celda. No sabia si fiarse de el. Podia ser una trampa. Un plan bien elaborado para que ella bajara la guardia y hiciera algo en favor del lado oscuro. Lucius entrecero los ojos.

-No lo hago por ti. Ya se que mi hijo te aprecia y si te mueres en las manos de esa loca al igual que Pansy se volvería loco! Vosotras dos sois las únicas que siempre estaban allí por el. Granger, se lo debo.

-Mato a Pansy? No.. Porque? Ella era de vuestro lado.. No lo entiendo..

-Ella no habia cumplido su misión y la designada para castigarla fue.. Bellatrix. El, Lord Voldemort no le dijo si la chica podia seguir con vida después y algo del cual disfruta demasiado esa mujer, es matar y castigar. Ver dolor. Yo no quieria esto, pero es el camino que eleji sin pensarlo dos veces. Soy un Malfoy, no puedo no cumplir mi palabra y espero que el sufrimiento que me quema el corazon se apague con la muerte. La deseo, pero soy orgulloso. Lucharé por mi hijo. Accio champú.

El hombre se habia puesto de rodillas y ayudaba a la chica lavando el cabello. La verdad no sabia porque su confesión, pero sabia que si Él la habia dejado con vida era para largo plazo. La chica podia salir de allí bien parada si era buena chica.

-No es necesario.. Al final no es tan malo como lo pintan.

-Voy a negar si alguna vez dice eso delante de otros.

-Ya se.. No voy e dejar al amo ese tuyo ver esta parte, y empezo a reír sin fuerza.

-Sabes Oclumancia?

-Mas o menos. Lo básico. Puedo esconder algunas cosas, pero no todo.

-Algo es algo. Despues de este baño te voy a aparecer en la cama y un elfo te traerá comida. Ten cuidado, no has comido mucho es te mes y si lo haces rápido solamente vas a enfermarte.

-Pareces mi madre..

Lucius río. Sabia que la chica era inteligente, ahora se estaba mimando a si misma. Podia convencer al señor Oscuro que la chica podia ser muy buena para sacar la información que el necesitaba de los libros y pergaminos.

* * *

El señor Tenebroso estaba sentado en su majestuosa silla con Nagini enrollada alrededor suyo. Bebía un poco de vino. No conseguía concentrarse, la mirada de la chica lo habia desconcertado demasiado. Parecia una muñeca rota. Las sangre puras tenían a las sangre sucias como sirvientes. Habia visto que si los torturaba como mínimo tres meses se volvían muy obedientes.

La verdad el tambien necesitaba una sangre sucia que hiciera todo lo que quería el, pero Nagini nunca había aceptado alguna. Puede que al final esa niña seria la elegida para hacerle los caprichos realidad y eso que tenia mucho.

* * *

.

.

.

Reviewssss?


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape desde en primer curso de Hogwarts empezaron algo así, como una amistad un tanto rara. Se pasaban los apuntes, cuando tenian que hacer parejas en alguna asignatura siempre se elegían el uno al otro. Severus era muy reservado, no hablaba mucho y tener que estar mucho tiempo en la misma habitación con gente le daba puro asco. En cambio Lucius hablaba hasta mas no poder, era terco y muy vengativo. Un dúo perfecto los solían llamar.

Lucius se encaminó rapido a la habitación de su amigo, hermano mejor dicho. No iba a reconocerlo en voz alta delante de nadie, jamás. Golpeo la puerta tres veces y golpeo el suelo dos veces con el bastón en el mismo tiempo. Esa era su señal. No eran tontos, no necesitaban hablar con los otros mortífagos. Ellos dos eran las manos, los pies y los ojos de Voldemort. La puerta se abrió y no pensó dos veces antes de entrar.

Su amigo estaba delante de la chimenea y leía despreocupadamente un libro, posiblemente de pociones. Camino despacio hasta el otro sillón y se sentó. Hizo aparecer una copa de whisky de fuego y se dispuso a hablar, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Se sentía un tanto alterado.

-No se como decírtelo sin perder detalle, te voy a dejar entrar en mi mente para que lo veas directamente.

Severus levanto una ceja y dejo en libro en la mesita de cafe que tenia delante. Miro en los ojos a su amigo para ver lo que no podia llegar a contarle sin perder algun detalle.

Lo que estaba viendo lo hacia sentir repulsión pura. Los recuerdos se movian rápido ante sus ojos, pudo ver como Lucius capturaba a su mejor alumna para el Señor Oscuro y la llevaba inconsciente delante de este. Como este decidió meterla en una celda y dejarla en manos de Lucius y la maldita de Bellatrix. Después pudo ver el mal estado de su alumna, tirada en el suelo, llena de polvo, cicatrices, cortes a medio curar y sangre. Estaba debil, la tonalidad de su piel era de un blanco casi enfermizo y la pobre muchacha estaba en los huesos. Llegó en el momento en el cual Lucius decidió intervenir. Al final pudo ver como Lucius la bañaba y la dejo dormida en la cama. La chica se veía mal, peor que la pobre Pansy, cual fue también su alumna. La diferencia es que la chica de pelo chocolate seguí viva.

-Esta aun viva..

-No te lo pude contar. Esta era una misión, muy rara por cierto. La metí en esa celda el mismo día en el cual la capture. Los pocos detalles que me dio es que la quiere usar como rehén. Lo siento, se lo mucho que aprecias a esa niña. Pero escucha bien lo que te digo! Ella tiene una oportunidad si sabé jugar bien las cartas. Es del bando bueno, no sabrá que hacer aquí para seguir con vida y por eso quiero que.. Estoy seguro que nosotros la podemos influenciar a que piense como una serpiente.

-La conozco lo suficiente. Tiene el orgullo y valentia de su casa. No la podremos domar. Preferirá morir antes de escuchar lo que tienes por decir..

-Ya.. No sere yo ese, dijo este levantado las cejas. Allí es donde entras tu amigo mío. Hazla entender que podrá vivir, no en el bando que ella desea, pero algo es algo. Estoy seguro que mañana te llamara para que le mires las heridas.

Severus se levanto bruscamente del sillón y bajo la cara para estar a la altura de Lucius.

-Y que le digo? Señorita Granger, ya se, soy su temible profesor de las mazmorras que no dudo en todo este tiempo en llamarla sangre sucia, sabelotodo insufrible, biblioteca andante entre otras cosas, pero le gustara saber que hay un modo en quedarse viva. Si acceptas ser mi "dama", énfasis en la palabra ya tendrías la vida solucionada.

-Bueno no sabia que tenias ese interés en ella.. Pero creo que tiene otro pretendiente.

-Quien sera? El mismísimo Voldemort, preguntó con burla?

-Ese mismo.

Severus lo miro estupefacto. La pobre niña ni sabia donde estaba, pero el lío que le iba a venir encima era sin igual.

-No me jodas..

-Bueno ahorra no me apetece, la verdad..

-Lucius, no estoy para eso.

-Perdon, perdon! La verdad es que la puedo elegir yo como mi esclava.

-Te recuerdo que Draco esta en un estado un poco.. criticó. Verla tan maltratada y desnutrida, para el seria la última gota para hacerle cambiar de bando.

-Bueno, puedo esperar a que se recupere la niña. Pero recuerda, no somos los únicos mortífagos que hay por aqui y el deseo de sangre fresca es mayor que la cordura. El Señor me llama.

-Sube tus barreras mentales y no le mires a los ojos hoy, estas en un estado muy alterado. Y algo mas.. Ten cuidado! Lucius le mostró su mas sincera sonrisa y se fue.

* * *

-Mi señor. Con que lo puedo servir esta vez? Dijo Lucius haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el mago mas oscuro que había.

-Vas a ser el encargado de la sangre sucia. Tienes que criarla, por decirlo de algún modo. Hazla entender como se tiene que comportar delante mío.

-Como usted deseé, mi Señor. Quiere que empieza ahorra o espero hasta mañana?

-Déjala por hoy. Ya es de noche y me imagino que necesitas descansar.

-Como usted deseé. Gracias por su preocpreocupación. Me necesita para algo más?

-No. Puedes irte.

* * *

 _-Nagini vamosss a ver a nuessstra invitada essspecial. Ssseguramente durme por lasss pocionesss que le adminissstre en la comida._

 _-Cresss que sssea de mi agrado, mi ssseñor?_

 _-Vamosss a ver.._

En ese momento la serpiente se enrosco en su pierna y con un movimiento de varita ya estaban delante de la cama de Hermione. La luz era tenue, muchas de las velas que se encontraban repartidas por la habitacion se habian apagado ya, pero el fuego de la chimenea seguía ardiendo. La chica dormia plácidamente en la cama y estaba tapada con dos mantas. El la mansión si hacia frio, porqué asi lo deseaba él. El calor le producía náuseas. Un león nunca entendería el poder del frío.

 _-Sssi que esss una niña.._ _No creo que tenga masss de 17 añosss.._

 _-Para ssser tan pequeña trae muchosss problemasss._

 _-Voy a verla de cerca.._

Nagini se deslizó y se metió entre las mantas para llegar a verla mejor. La chica no era algo salido de lo normal, pero el aura que tenia la hacia especial. Su sola presencia de la daba paz

 _-Sssu aura me tranquilizzza.. Me dormiría con ella.._

 _-Vasss a darle un paró sssi te ve al despertar_ , dijo éste riendo bajo.

 _-No lo creo. Imaginó que ya vivió de todo. Me gusssta. Puedesss jugar con ella._

Voldemort miro a su serpiente perplejo. Nagini quería que el "jugara" solamnete con mujeres dignas de admirar y con mucho poder magico y cuerpos bien salidos de lo normal. Se sintió confuso.

 _-Mi ssseñor, esssta niña esss essspecial... La puedesss utilizar de muchosss modosss._

 _-Lo tendre en cuenta. Vamonosss._

Despues de oir un puf, Hermione pudo relajar sus músculos. Habia sentido cuando estos llegaron y se habia hecho la dormida. No le apetecía verse con su captor y sentir como todas sus palabras se morían en su garganta. No pudo no sentirte tensa cuando Nagini se subió a su cama, pero tenia que seguir respirando pausadamente. Habia visto a la serpiente de Voldemort una vez y sabia de lo que era capaz ese animal. No pudo entender que significaba para esos dos que ella fuera especial, pero eso le daba muy mala espina.

Su tatarabuelo por parte de su madre fue un mestizo, y el entendía pársel y el poder de hablar esta lengua era por herencia, así que ella tambien tenía el don. Había hablado en una ocasión con una serpiente en el colegio. La experiencia fue un tanto perturbadora para sus gustos. La madre de Hermione nunca le dejo leer los diarios de su tatarabuelo, esta tenia miedo de lo que podría haber escrito. En ese momento le apetecia mucho volver el en tiempo y leer esos diarios a escondidas.

* * *

.

.

.

Guest y Lynx Blackhod gracias por comentar :)!


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Estas víboras tienen un fetiche con el frío. Me encantaría poder encender esa chimenea.. Si tuviera mí varita, pero seguramente ya la habrá rota alguien, y tampoco encontre un mechero o algo para encender el fuego. Oh, aun parece de noche... "_

Hermione seguía metida bajo las sabanas, su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Había podido sentir algunas pociones en la comida que le había servido un elfo la noche pasada, pero olían igual que las que hacía el profesor Snape.

 _"Mejor morir envenenada, no? Así no sentiría tanto dolor._ _Necesito salir de aquí, pero la magia que rodea esta habitación es muy pesada. El conjuro que hay en la puerta me manda para atras en cuestión de segundos y ni hablar de la ventana.. Una cárcel de cristal."_

La puerta se abrió dando pasó a Snape y Malfoy padre. Cerró sus ojos por puro instinto en el mismo instante que oyó el crujido de la puerta al abrirse. Sabía que eran dos personas quines habian entrado en su "habitación". Hermione los reconoció por sus perfumes, tantos años en las mazmorras en la primera fila durante las clases de pociones la habían hecho una experta en reconocer al hombre mas oscuro de su colegio. Por otro lado, ese tiempo encerrada pudo oler algo más que su sangre en el piso y fue los perfumes de la loca numero uno y Malfoy padre. No se sentía en confianza de abrir los ojos, necesitaba estar más en esa cama tan cómoda y bajo unas mantas calentitas.

 _-Tiene un assspecto de lo masss demacrado. Pensssar que todo essso la hizo una sssola persssona.. Pobre niña_ , dijo Snape susurrando. _Esssa loca ssse lasss verá conmigo!_

 _-Hay que hacerla desssaparecer amigo, ha matado demasssiada gente. La sssemana passsada ssse metió en uno de misss escuadrónes y torturó a cuatro de ellosss, por que no mossstraron ressspecto delante sssuyo. Creo qué sssueña con ssser la Lady Ossscura. Puedesss curar esssasss heridasss de sssu cara?_

 _-Ahorra misssmo. No creo que le quedara alguna cicatriz en la cara, por lo menosss. Luciusss, ver a mí essstudiante en éssste essstado me causssa asssco.._

 _-La cuidaremosss desssde ahora.. Ssseremosss sssusss guardianesss._ _Cómo el Lord lo desssea._

 _"Es la primera vez que me siento agradecida por entender el parsel. Si ignoró el hecho de que estoy en la mansión más buscada del mundo mágico, bajó el mismo techo con los mortíferos más fieles del hombre mas desquiciado del mundo y que me han torturado hasta perder la noción de tiempo.. oír que alguien me quiere proteger, aunque sean dos hombres que son como asesinos pagados, me causa un poco de tranquilidad... Creo que pasar tanto tiempo aquí me ha dejado un poco atontada.."_

-Granger despierta..

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Nunca se le dio bien mentir, pero fingir que se despertaba era pan comido. Lo solía hacer para no preocupar a sus amigas cuando no dormía y se quedaba toda la noche estudiando. Los miró atentamente, nunca había mirado como se debe a esos dos hombres. Ambas presencias la hacían sentirse como niña pequeña, la intimidaba. Tan altos. Nunca se dio cuenta que Snape tenía una buena cara y su pelo atado atrás le daba un toque maduro. Sin esa capa encina pudo apreciar lo delgado que estaba, sus ropas se pegaban donde debían. Su profesor era conocido por ser un hombre alto, pero Malfoy era com centímetros más alto. Este último tenía un traje negro, simple que le resaltaba el pelo rubio, casi blanco. Sus ojos tan parecidos a los de Draco, pero más severos por el paso de tiempo, la hacían sentirse tranquila.

-Snape te va a curar esas heridas y después me encargaré de que aprendas como comportarte.

-Necesitó ver todas tus heridas. Desvístete.

Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo. No quería que alguien viera su cuerpo, aunque tuviera ropa interior. La noche pasada fue un excepción, no tenía la fuerza para decir que no, más que tenía miedo de que la iba a castigar.

 _"Me siento como un perro adiestrado..."_

Después de que Malfoy se marchara corrió al ver su cuerpo. Se dio asco a si misma, ver su cuerpo lleno de cortes. Nunca más podría verse el cuerpo sin empezar a llorar. Y pensar en su cuerpo le producía el mismo efecto. No deseaba verse débil, pero necesitaba sacar su dolor de algun modo.

-N-no.. os daré as-sco, se aferró más a las mantas.. N-no!

Snape se dejó pesadamente en la cama, nunca fue un buen profesor, pero tenía delante de el a la niña mas brillante y se encargaría de que siguiera siendo. La hizo sentarse. Ni en sus mas locos sueños pudiese haber imaginado a ese hombre darle un abrazo. La embriagó su oler. Había dormido algo por las pociones, pero no descanso y ese oler tan característico de Snape, de tierra mojada y hierbas buenas, le producía somnolencia.

-Granger.. No voy a sentir asco al ver tus heridas. Tengo mi cuerpo llenó de heridas ya cicatrizandas. Pero esas marcas me recuerdan que no soy débil, qué mi cuerpo sobrevivió, mi voluntad de seguir fue más fuerte. No te dejes romper. Haz todo lo que puedas para salvarte. Traiciona a cualquiera, pero no te traiciones a ti..

-Vamos a curar esas heridas y después te voy a decir como te tienes que comportar. Aun no comiste, no? Comeremos los tres.

* * *

 _-En que piensssasss Nagini?_

 _-Mi ssseñor.. Me encantaría poder quedarme en la habitación de la sssangre sssucia.._

Voldemort levantó una ceja. Su serpiente siempre durmió con el, desde que la encontró.

 _-Hay algo de lo que tenga que preocuparme?_

 _-Sssolamnete quiero ver sssu comportamiento y ademásss, Bellatrix sssuele hacer cosssasss a sssu essspalda. Esssta muy enfadada de que le quitó sssu juguete favorito._

 _"Nagini tenía razón. Aunque Bellatrix es una de mis mejores mortíferos, suele accionar bajó impulso. Voy a dejar a Malfoy y Snape como sus protectores. Sería ideal empezar a pasar un poco de tiempo con la sangre sucia. Potter suele ser impulsivo y atacar sin tener un plan si se le provoca. Cual será su reacción a ver a su mejor amiga en brazos de su enemigo? Se volverá loco. En la guerra todo esta permitido. Tendré que provocar a ese mocoso."_

 _-Sssolamente por unosss díasss. Avecesss losss acompañaré._

 _-Como dessseé, Mi Ssseñor._

* * *

-Es normal que se desmaye por tomar esas pociones?

-No se desmayó. Se tomo cinco pociones en un lapso de tiempo muy corto. Además, adelgazó demasiado y su cuerpo reacciono sometiéndose a si mismo en un estado de sueño para garantizar una recuperación estable. Seguramente, las próximas 24 horas dormirá. Los siguientes días no podrá moverse demasiado. Bueno, no es que pueda irse a algún lugar.

-Entiendo.. Por lo menos conseguí hacerla entender como comportarse delante del El.

-Seguramente se morderá la lengua para no gritarle algo. Es inteligente. Entendió que tiene que sobrevivir y..

Severus no pudo terminar su frase porque en ese mismo instante entro Voldemort, seguido de su serpiente. Se podía decir que tenía curiosidad por entender porque la niña estaba inconsciente en los brazos de un arrodillo Malfoy. Este se levantó de inmediato con ella en brazos.

-Mi Señor.. Le ruego que perdone la posición en la cual me encuentro.

-Que fue lo que pasó con la sangre sucia? Se comportó indebido?

-No.. Le administre unas pociones, Mi Señor para curar sus heridas lo más pronto posible. Lucius estaba enseñándole como se tenía que comportar delante de usted cuando se desmayó. Las pociones necesitan mucha energía y por su estado, su cuerpo falló. Un día estará inconsciente, me temo.

-Dajala en la cama. Me quedare con ella.

* * *

 _"Lucius le eligió un vestido blanco de manga larga, hasta los tobillos, con un recatado escote en V, apretado solamente en la cintura. Ahorra si que podía llamar lo que tenía en la cabeza pelo, ya no era un nido de ratas. Parecía una niña pequeña.. Tendré que romper toda tu inocencia."_

Se senté en el escritorio que estaba delante de la ventana. Desde allí podía ver toda la habitación perfectamente. Al lado izquierdo se podía apreciar un cama doble, donde podían dormir fácilmente cuatro personas. Las sabanas era blancas y las mantas negras. A cada lado de la cama de podía apreciar una simple mesita de noche. Al lado derecho estaba la chimenea. Delante había un sofá bajo de cuero negro, a cada se podía apreciar un sillón también de cuero negro. Sobre la mesita aun estaba el desayuno sin terminar de Hermione. Esa habitación tenía una biblioteca llena de libros.

 _-Parece que Sssnape y Malfoy ssse han encaprichado con la pequeña, mí Ssseñor._

 _-Malfoy al fin de cuentasss esss padre, ssseguramente le recuerda a sssu hijo. Sssnape.. esss un hombre inteligente, la tuvo con el en misssmo cassstillo por añosss.. Sssi no le hizo nada hasssta ahora, menosss le hará ahora._

 _-Entiendo.. Voy a dormir al lado de ella_. _Sssi me disssculpa.._

La chica dormía plácidamente en la cama. Parecía que se estaba acostumbrando muy rápido a estar allí. Eso era bueno para su plan. Tenía que hacer a Snape verlo a el y la niña en situaciones comprometedoras lo mas rápido posible.

 _"Que tan difícil puede ser que se enamore de mi una niña? Si ya tuve tantas mujeres con solo mirarlas.."_

* * *

 **Un día después**

* * *

 _"Siento que me va a estallar la cabeza.. Dios.. Que fue lo que paso?!"_

Me senté en la cama y me sosteni la cabeza con las manos, el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Sentí algo frío al lado mío, así que voltee la cabeza para ver lo que era. Casi me da un paro a ver a la serpiente de Voldemort muy pegada a mi persona.

 _"Por Morgona.. No puedo gritar_... _Calma.. Okay. Lo que faltaba, la serpiente mas temida al lado mío y a Voldemort trabajando en esta misma habitación.. Espera que? Me voy a dormir de vuelta... Esto es una pesadilla."_

-Estas despierta.

 _"Esa no es una pregunta.. Bueno.. Tenía que hablaré de usted.. No hacerlo enfadar y lo mas importante.. No mirarle a los ojos. Eso es lo que me decían para no hacerlo enfadar. Como le habló si no me puedo controlar la respiración?.. Vamos Hermione, tu puedes, no le grites lo poco ser humano que es."_

-M-mi Señor..

 _"Cuando demonios apareció en la cama? Joder.. su magia me deja helada. Tengo que respirar normal. Como decía Malfoy: cuanto más calma es una persona más claramente piensa."_

-Buena chica. Aprendes muy rápido.

 _"Tendría que responder algo o que? Y que digo? Mejor muevo la cabeza en forma de afirmacion.."_

-Te presentó a Nagini, la serpiente se levantó sobre su cuerpo para estar a la altura de Hermione. Preséntate, como una buena niña qué eres.

-Buenos días, Nagini. Soy Hermione Granger..

 _-Encantada. Nosss vamosss a ver muchasss díasss, Hermione._

 _"Lo que faltaba. Tener de niñera a la serpiente de Voldemort. Si estoy soñando, creo que esta es una de las pesadillas mas locas que alguien pudo inventar."_

-Nagini, se quedará contigo popor unos cuantos días. No temas.. No te va a comer.

-Co-como usted lo deseé.

Después de eso este se desapareció de la habitación, al igual que las hojas que se encontraban sobre el escritorio. Ella se sintió un poco más calmada, pero tenía miedo. Con Nagini allí ella no podía aprender Oclumancia. Y por Morgona, necesitaba esconder todo de su mente delante de ese ser.

 _"Tengo que comer algo y después ducharme. Espero que esta serpiente no me siga a todas partes. Joder! No tengo un reloj, necesito saber que hora.. Lucius me dijo que vendría cada día a las cinco de la tarde."_

-Nagini, no tendrás un reloj contigo no? Oh..

 _-Que divertida eresss humana.. Lasss tresss y algo.._

 _"Bueno si que sabe. La entiendo, pero no tengo que hablar con ella. Dios, es de locos.. Tendré que ser atenta cuando hablen. Así cuando logre escapar tendré información para la Order."_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy entro elegante por la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. Esta se encontraba sentada en el escritorio leyendo uno que otro libro que encontró interesante. Lo que desconcertó al blondo fue la serpiente de su Señor sobre el escritorio. No permitió que alguna reacción llegara a su cara, necesitaba ser impasible. Se adentró en la habitación y se fue delante del escritorio.

 _-Buenasss díasss, Nagini._ _Ssserá que la sssangré sssucia actuo indebido delante de nuessstro Ssseñor? Sssi es asssí déjame ocuparme de ella.._

 _-Malfoy.. No esss essso. Parece que sssabe comportarssse cómo esss debido. Passsaré unosss díasss con ella. Sssolamnate essso.._

Lucius se sintió mareado por un segundo. La serpiente de Voldemort era conocida por su capacidad de matar con o sin su veneno, era capaz de aniquilar en cuestión de segundos a su oponente.

 _" -Lucius Malfoy- Lo que nos faltaba. Que su serpiente se interese en pasar tiempo con la niña. Bueno, parece que tengo que dar clases de etiqueta hoy y si se equivoca la tengo que castigar. Por lo menos, entendió que no tiene que ser bocazas si hay alguien mas que Severus y yo..."_

-Señor Malfoy, buenas tardes..

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde oscuro, que le quedaba un poco grande. Aunque conseguí llenar la copa de vestido con su pecho, el la cintura casi no se le pegaba. Tenía el pelo aun húmedo.

 _"Qué tal si ellos ya saben que yo se entenderlos. Después de dos días Nagini se fue, pero aún no me siento en calma. Por lo menos hoy Severus me puede enseñar cómo esconder mis pensamientos. Adelgace demasiado y a veces ni siquiera me puedo sostener de pie. Tengo que pedirle a Severus una poción para poder recuperar fuerzas. Sé que Lucius se enfadara mucho pero no consigo sentirme bien aunque coma tres veces al día y hoy ya vomité todo lo que comí. Sé que ellos serán castigados si yo me fugó, pero necesito de vuelta mi libertad parezco una sombra de lo que era antes. No.. no puedo traicionar a estos dos, son como mis padres... En tan poco tiempo este individuo consiguió cambiarme tanto, parezco una niña pequeña que tiene miedo a hacer algo malo y ser castigada. Pero a diferencia de una niña a mí me mandarán miles de crucios y creo que Bellatrix sera la encargada de matarme."_

No puedo seguir divagando porque en ese mismo instante por la puerta de su habitación entraba un muy desquiciado Voldemort, sus ojos eran rojos de odio. En ese mismo instante Hermione sintió miedo profundo, la magia de este se sentía tan pesada que no podía respirar correctamente y tampoco tenía muchas fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. No sabía cómo actuar delante de un Voldemort enfadado, su capa estaba llena de sangre y ella se puso alerta. Cualquier pasa en falso y la iba a castigar. Tenía que actuar como le había dicho Lucius y rápido. Dejó de mirarlo y bajo su cabeza, no debía mirarle, y unió sus dos manos.

-Buenas noches.. Amo.

No supo en que momento Voldemort se apareció delante de ella y le besó. No era como el beso que tuvo alguna vez tuvo con Krum. Voldemort quería coger todo de ella. Intento luchar contra el, pero este la inmovilizo sujetandole las manos con la mano izquierda. Se sintió debil, habia sido inmovilizada tan fácilmente y mas en el estilo muggle. Este le mordió el labio, hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su propia boca y se aparto, para verla. Allí, tendida en la cama, con la respiración entrecortada, el pelo húmedo pegado a la cara, el vestido mal colocado y con el labio roto por su culpa estaba la sangre sucia que no le dejaba dormir.

Esa noche fue un caos para ambos bandos, pero la Orden seguramente había perdido un número importante de integrantes. Harry Potter aun no salía de su escondite, pero muy pronto lo haría. Para ver a su amiga.

-N-no así, por favor..

En ese momento Voldemort cayo en cuenta que había actuado como muchos de sus mortíferos. El no era del tipo que violaba, menos niñas. Que tal si esta niña lo podía complacerle como el necesitaba? Nunca pudo disfrutar como era debido del sexo, las sangre pura no eran muy abiertas, que digamos, demasiado tradicionales en el acto. Pero, los impuros si que hacían maravillas. Empezó a reír y a Hermione se le puso los pelos de punta.

-Al final me ruegas por algo, sangre sucia. Dime.. Nunca nadie te toco? No estoy para silencios tontos. Responde!

-N-no.. nunca..

En ese momento decidió como hacer sufrir un poco a Harry Potter. La niña era importante para El niño que vivió, que tal se lo iba a hacer ver en los recuerdos de Snape a su mejor amiga siendo besada y doméstica por el propio Voldemort? Eso sería divertido. Llamo a Snape, sabía que este llegaría en esa habitación en menos de cinco minutos. Se recostó a su lado y la hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre el. El vestido de esta se había levantado un poco, la rodeó con ambos brazos. Se veía tan .. dulce, mirandole con duda, temor y inocencia. Seguramente Lucius no había tocado el tema de como se debía comportar si El necesitaba sexo. Unió sus labios con las de ella y quito el rastro de sangre que tenía en la cara. Puso una de sus manos sobre su culo y con la otra abrir el cierre del vestido y metió su mano, la sintió tensarse. Hermione se sentía mareado. El haber vomitado todo la había debilitando severamente.

 _" **-Hermione Granger-**_ _No quiero.. Que pare, por favor! Me siento tan débil.. Seguramente me voy a desmayar y me va a despertar con Crucios.."_

 _" **-Voldemort-** Parece que nuestra hechicera le gusta ser tratada delicadamente. Seguramente así el golpe sea aun peor para Potter. Su amiga entregándose deliberadamente a su enemigo.."_

En ese momento entro Snape. Este aunque mantenía su cara de neutralidad, tenía la ceja levemente arqueada. Entendió que su Lord quería que el presenciase esa escena. Para el y Lucius era fácil entender sus ordenes sin necesidad de palabras en diversas ocasiones. Voldemort se separo de ella y esta le miró con interrogación. Escondió su cara en el pecho de su "amante", no quería que Snape la viera esas circunstancias con el mago mas temido de la historia mágica.

-No tienes porque ser tímida. Severus.. Necesito una que otra poción para.. Hermione. Me imagino que saber cuáles.

-Enseguida, mí Señor.

El Lord sintió como la chica se desmayó. No podía. Había decidido quitarle la inocencia y ella lo estaba desafiando de ese modo. Llamo a Nagini. Quería saber si la chica intentaba matarse no comiendo.

 _-Que passsa mí Ssseñor?_

 _-La sssangré sssucia ssse desssmayo en misss brazosss.. Dime.. Cuando hasss essstado con ella no comió?_ Me está desafinado?

 _-La niña ha comido como esss debido... Pero.._

 _-Pero que?_

 _-Sssuele vomitar dessspuésss.. La oí decirle a Ssseverusss que no puedo comer tanto, teniendo en cuenta que cuánto fue encerrada casssi no ssse le daba de comer en díasss.._

 _-Misss esssclavos comen una vez al día.._

 _-Bellatrix parece haber olvidado esssa regla.._

-Enervate.

Hermione abrió los ojos, eso de desmayarse ya le quedaba de fabula. Quiso incorporarse inmediatamente, pero las manos de este se lo impidieron.

-Quédate quieta.. Vamos a aclarar algunas cosas. Tu eres mía, esos dos serán los encargados de estar atentos por tu.. bienestar. Vas a ser buena niña y me vas a escuchar independientemente de lo que te pida. Y además, si entra alguien que no sea yo, Snape, Malfoy o Nagini, tocando esta pulsera, nosotros vamos a saber sí te pasa algo. Una cosa mas, si intentas escapar tengo unos cuantos mugrientos sangre sucias a los cual torturare delante de tus narices. La tortura psicológica también se puede considerar magia. Créeme, se me da de fabula.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Mucho amor para:**_

 _ **Lynx Blackhod**_

 _ **Dawny Snape**_

 _ **arlethe**_

 _ **:)**_


End file.
